A Walk in the Park
by abbyskates
Summary: Zach and Cammie go on a date! probably overused but whatever:) i suck at summaries so please check out! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS


CAMMIE POV

I slipped away, hoping no one would follow due to the business of passing period. I can't believe that the _Blackthorne boys,_ of all people are staying for a term at Gallagher. I guess the last exchange went well, because here they are. AGAIN. Please note how _**happy**_ I am to see them again Not that I'm complaining, because I get to see Zach. He's still cocky and somewhat annoying, but since he kissed me in front of the ENTIRE SCHOOL last semester, I think I'm catching feelings. I missed him a lot over the summer, especially the nickname he called me. Gallagher Girl it was, and I thought it was so dumb at first. Eventually we started to get to know each other better, and became good friends. But enough of him, it's time for operation stop-Macey-from-plucking-all-my-eyebrow-hair. After she saw me in the Grand Hall, she literally ran up stairs and came down with tweezers. You all know I was out of there quicker than spies on a lead. As I was passing through the passageway, I heard a creak behind me. I looked around, and saw no one. Continuing on my way, I made it to the big room for my free period, determined to finish some homework. As I was writing my name on the first sheet, I was grabbed from behind and smothered in a bear hug.

"CAMMIE MORGAN!" The voice yelled. I immediately elbowed them, using training we just had in PE.

"OWWWW!" The voice yelled. "That hurt!"

A look of satisfaction crossed my face. I smirked. "Then don't do that next time, _Zach."_ I smiled. "It is you, right?"

"Yes it's me Gallagher Girl. How'd you figure it out?" "I just know these things Zach. But you made the step creak on the way here so that pretty much gave it away."

"Wow you're soooo good, I can't believe it!" Zach said in the most fangirly voice ever. "Shut up Zachary," I said. I shoved him over the seat. "That hurt!" He yelled. "How rude!"

"Whatever Zach. You wouldn't follow me unless you wanted to tell me something, so spill the tea sis." I said laughing. "James Charles would be sister shaking in his sister socks because you look like you're flashback Mary!" I said, pointing at Zach. ( **A/N: can you tell I was bingeing James Charles before this? i couldn't sister stop)**

"I'm pale because I have to ask you something Cam," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ask away Zachy," I said, getting into a comfortable position.

"Cam, you know how we have a town day coming up? Well, I wanted to know if you'd go out with me."

A look of shock crossed my face. _Zach Goode, asking **me** out? I couldn't believe it. _A million thoughts were running through my head, and before I knew what I was doing, a "yes" slipped out.

"Really Cam? You'll go out with me?" Zach said, jumping up from his seat across from me.

"Yes, I'll go out with you Zach!" I said, rushing up and giving him a hug. All the other girls would be jealous. I had seen them looking at Zach with looks of love. _As if that would ever happen, I thought._

I gotta go Zach! See you in Cov. Ops!" I gave him another hug and ran out. Then it hit me. I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH ZACHARY GOODE! Oh goodness, I need to tell Macey and Bex and Liz, my roommates, before they kill me! Macey might lose her mind when she realizes it, and Bex will try to threaten Zach. Thank goodness Liz is there to be neutral. Our town day is in a week, so that gives us just enough time to plan out what I'm going to be wearing. Hopefully, whatever I wear isn't too overboard. Heaven knows what Macey will pull out of her sleeve.

—SIX DAYS LATER—

"Macey, I don't think I need to wear five face masks at a time." I said, trying to push her away.

" _Cameron Ann Morgan. If you want to wake up alive tomorrow for your date with Zach, then I suggest you listen to me,"_ Macey threatened. It was only helped when an eyelash curler was held dangerously close to my face. "I need to practice doing your makeup so that tomorrow, Zach will be stunned by your beauty," Macey said, expertly wielding eyeliner. "I'm done," she said, and turned me to face the mirror. "What do you think?" She asked. I looked _amazing._ I only had on mascara, some foundation, highlight, and liner. Somehow though, Macey made me look like a supermodel. "This looks amazing Mace! Thank you so much!" I said, jumping up and giving her a hug. "DON'T RUIN YOUR MAKEUP!" She yelled, and then turned to my closet to start sorting through my clothes. "You need some clothes approved by me," she said, and looked into her own closet. "I'll look through my closet and we'll see what we can do."

"Are you excited?" Bex yelled. "Yes Bex," I responded, "but right now, Mace's makeover took four hours, and it's 10:00. I need to sleep so I'm ready for tomorrow." "Fine," they chorused, and that's when Liz walked in, talking about how sodium penthatotal would not be the right way to interrogate someone. Of course, she was talking to Jonas. As soon as she saw the looks on our faces, she immediately hung up and locked herself in the bathroom. It was like, 10:30 and I was dead tired. That night, I fell asleep dreaming of Zach.

—THE NEXT DAY—

MACEY POV

Oh, this is gonna be good. "Bex, please wake up our victim," I said, starting to get out everything we would need.

CAM POV

I was having peaceful dreams of what would happen today. Then, I was rudely awoken by a certain Rebecca Baxter splashing cold water on me. IT WAS 8 AM ON A WEEKEND. WHO DOES THAT? "OH CAMMIE," a voice yelled. "ITS TIME!" Only Macey McHenry herself had a voice that convincing. She pointed towards our bathroom, and told me to take a shower, no more than 30 minutes long. After showering, my hair smelled literally so good. Coconuts can do magical things to people. Mace shoved me out of the bathroom and told me to go sit in the chair. I sat down, and Macey started attacking my hair with a brush.

"Do you ever use conditioner?" She said, practically pulling the hair out of my scalp. "Yes," I said. "Are you ever careful with people?" I asked. She threw the hairbrush at me.

"OW!" I screamed. "What was that for?" I said, rubbing where she hit me. Instead of answering, she walked over to me, grabbed my arm, and put me back in the chair. She started brushing my hair gently, and then told Bex to go get the outfit she picked out for me. I started writing my obituary, because Mace's outfits are known to be revealing. I mean, she came to school one day in a mini skirt. A MINI SKIRT! Luckily, it seems she decided against something revealing today. It was a lace bralette with a strapless white sundress, gold studs, and wedge sandals. I shot her a thank you look and went to go put it on.

"Be back in ten because I still have to do your makeup!" she yelled, and started arranging her palettes. I quickly changed into the outfit. I looked so tan compared to the white dress, and my legs looked super long. _The wedge heels added extra height, and I might be as tall as Zach now,_ I thought, and smirked to myself. He wouldn't know what was coming. I headed back into the room, and had to take a step back. Macey had brought out so much makeup that I couldn't take a step by my bed without hitting an ABH palette. Perks of being a cosmetic heiress I guess. I sat in the chair, and she worked her magic on my face. By the time we were done, it was nearly 2:00.

 _Time to meet Zach in the Grand Hall,_ I thought. I did a couple deep breaths, gave Macey, Bex, and Liz hugs, and said I'd meet them back here when it was done. We were allowed into town to hang out from 2:30-5:30. We had to be back by six, if not earlier. The possibility of seeing Josh kept me on my toes, but then I remembered what happened last year. ( **see if you can guess lol its from the brush pass scene in CMH)** I headed into the common room, and waved to Tina, Eva, and Anna. They saw my outfit and immediately went to interrogate me. "Sorry guys, I'm on a bit of a time crunch right now, talk to you later, bye!" I said, and dashed out of the room before I could be stopped. Tina Walters was known for being one of the most nosy people on the planet. I didn't want her trying to figure out everything about our date. **our!)** I was super excited and couldn't wait to see what Zach had in-store for me.

I met him in the Grand Hall, and boy oh boy. He looked so good(e). **(a/n: couldn't resist)** He was wearing khaki shorts with a white polo shirt, exactly the opposite reputation his school withheld. When he saw me enter the hall, he smiled at me, A REAL SMILE PEOPLE, and started to walk towards me. "Are you excited?" he asked, grabbing my hand. "Sure am," I replied, and we started the two mile walk into Roseville. As we walked, we talked about a bunch of different things. As in, he likes Gallagher's food way more than Blackthorne's. Then again, who wouldn't?

ZACH POV

She looked so happy as we were talking. She's so beautiful and funny and sweet and kind and I could go on and on.

CAMMIE POV

He looked really happy, and I was glad. The walk to Roseville took nearly half an hour, because we had to keep stopping and screaming at each other about relatable things. We walked into the town square, and headed towards the diner."What do you want to eat?", he asked, looking at me. "I'm probably going to eat the burger and fries, and we can share a milkshake!" He said, knowing how much I loved chocolate milkshakes."Sure,"I said. "I'm going to head to the bathroom, I'll be right back. Order the same thing for me!" I said, and walked into the bathroom. When I entered, I went to the mirror and looked at my makeup. It seemed to be holding up fairly well, and you could tell I had been blushing. I sighed and washed my hands.

 **ZACH POV**

I waited at our booth and ordered our food. The waitress tried to be flirty, but I didn't pay any attention. I was too wrapped up in Cammie. She came out of the bathroom, and walked towards me. "Sorry I took so long," she said."It's alright," I replied, and slung my arm casually over her shoulders. I felt her tense up, then relax into my arm. "When's the food coming?" she eagerly asked."Probably in the next couple of minutes, Gallagher Girl," I replied. She rolled her eyes at the nickname. "What?" I asked. "I thought you loved the nickname!" I said, and squeezed her. She rolled her eyes and looked at me."Whatever you say," she said, and then started eating the food the waitress brought to the table. "Jeez, Gallagher Girl, you gotta slow down!" I said. "I haven't even gotten to my fries yet."

 **CAMMIE POV** "Slow down Gallagher Girl!" Zach said. "What?" I replied. "I'm hungry, and it's not my fault the food took forever!" "True," he said, and continued eating. Once we were done, Zach suggested we talk a walk around Roseville. After paying the tab, we left the diner with my hand in Zach's. _Holllyyyy crap,_ I thought. This is now an actual date. We walked around all the little shops, and then started heading to the park around 4. As we were walking to the park, Zach was pointing out all of the different trees he knew the name of, and showing me the birds. Just as we reached the gazebo in the middle, we were interrupted."Cammie? Is that you?"

 **ZACH POV**

I showed her all the birds that I knew, and as we were walking towards the gazebo, I realized that this was the most fun I had had in a while. Then I heard a voice. I turned around with Cammie and saw Jimmy, _sorry,_ Josh standing there, with his hands in his pockets looking down. Ugh, what did _he_ want?

 **CAMMIE POV**

I slowly turned around. "Josh?" I asked. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk Cammie," he said, and started to walk towards me.

Zach immediately closed the distance between us and put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned in and replied, "You had your chance Josh, and you wasted it. Bye!" We walked away, leaving him dumbstruck. I started laughing, and relaxed into Zach's arms. We walked away from the statue that was Josh, and started walking back to Gallagher. During the trip back, he gave me his jacket because he noticed I was shivering. When we were halfway to the mansion, Zach suddenly stopped and turned towards me. His emerald eyes sparkled in the moonlight and he pulled me towards him.

"Cam, I've wanted to do this for a while now, ever since we left Gallagher the first time," he said.  
I looked around confused, maybe he was pointing something out. As I turned around, he looked me in the eyes.  
"I'm going to kiss you now, Gallagher Girl." And he did.


End file.
